This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Over time, software has become more and more complicated. The additional variety of tasks that software can accomplish makes the software itself more complex. While efforts have been made to make software more intuitive and easier to use, the complexity in completing tasks has grown. In the past, users would refer to manual for help but manuals seldom discuss complex problems. In addition, macros have been created to automated repetitive tasks, but many tasks need to be specifically tailored.